The present invention relates to a novel reactive group-substituted triphenyl isocyanurate compound which is useful as a heat-resistant crosslinking agent for epoxy resins, polyesters, polyethers and polyurethanes and which exhibits a liquid crystal-like high orientation as such or as a polymeric derivative thereof.